


Scarred

by FandomsHaveKilledMe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsHaveKilledMe/pseuds/FandomsHaveKilledMe
Summary: Eridan's scarf covers more than just messed up gills . . .





	Scarred

Eridan stared up at the sky, touching his normally scarf-covered neck, remembering how much pain these gills, if you could even call them that, had caused him. How he could have been killed because of them. How he was mocked for never going underwater. How no one else understood, and how he couldn’t tell them, because if he did, they’d kill him. How Fef had left him when she found out.  
He remembered how alone he felt after that, because Fef was the only person he had that loved him. After that, he swore to never show anyone his gills, not ever, because then they’d leave too. None of the other trolls ever liked him, most of them barely even tolerated him. Fef had been his only comfort, and apparently his protector.  
After she left the other trolls became unbearable. They began pushing him around, mocking him, yelling at him, and Fef just . . . watched it happen from the sidelines. He began to hate to hate himself as much as they hated him. Everyday just sucked the life out of him, bit by bit, until, eventually, he was just a shell of the man he used to be.  
Eventually he stopped eating, sleeping, he just stopped living. The only thing that remained the same was that he cared, he cared so, so much, so much it hurt his very being.  
Then one day, he decided to end it all, and so he took a blade to his neck. He woke up later, on a blood stained floor, and it appeared that no one even realized what he had done. Now his scarf doesn’t just cover his gills, but also his scars.


End file.
